Fatal
by tenkage onna
Summary: When running from home, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru are trapped in a village forgotten by time. fatal fram spoilers, AU
1. Chapter 1

na, wonder if anyones done one like this. probably.

ah well, just thought, "hey, i wonder if this could happen!" and then thought "zomg it could!" and thus, the birth of the crappiest horror story ever.

warnings- badly written horror, spoilers i guess, OOC, incest.  
reasons- cause i wanna read something, but i dont  
inspiration- none (shrugs) cept for "here in your arms" by hellogoodbye.  
rating- T  
pairing- hikaru/kaoru  
summary- when running from home, the twins hikaru and kaoru are trapped in a village forgotten by time.  
disclaimer- i own nothing ne!!!!!!

anyways, i guess enjoy ne. i...really dont know much on the twins .. well, i do but you get it. i'll say i'm sorry in advance for any OOCness or innaccuracy.

enjoy!

_italics are for thoughts, letters, writing, dreams, and past events!_

_"Good news! Your father has taken a job in America! Isn't that great?" Their mother said happily._

_They didnt know weather to act happy, or to shriek. Instead they looked toward their father. He nodded, and something told them, no amount of reasoning could fix this. They were moving, and neither boy had a say in it._

_That night, they decided they wouldn't lose so easily. Because if there was one thing the twins hated, it was losing without a real fight. They were to move in three days, on Monday. If they ran away on Sunday, they could force their parents to cancel their flight plans, and maybe somehow hide out with Haruhi. She could help them. She was good at this sort of thing right??_

_The room was pitch black you could say. The moon was full, and stars illuminated the sky, making the room not black, but silver. It was only really the corners that were black in the spacious room. Hikaru stood at the door, waiting for his younger twin, Kaoru, to finish packing his bag. The younger redhead, if you could call his pinkish tan hair red, zipped his backpack quickly, glancing at the clock anxiously. In five minutes they'd leave, and hopefully, would be back in this mansion by Friday._

_Once the clock struck twelve, the two made their way quietly through the halls, not a creak escaping the floors. They were out of the mansion before twelve ten, and stood facing it. This was the last time they may ever see their home. Or even their friends. But they hoped that wouldn't be the case. Turning, Hikaru and Kaoru ran off down the sidewalk._

( eight am that morning )

"Gaaah, I hate these woods!" Kaoru sighed loudly, sitting down heavily on a stump.

Hikaru couldn't help but agree with his younger brother. The woods weren't all that fun or wonderful when you were lost and hungry. They'd eat something, but then they wouldn't have lunch. Neither twin had expected to be so hungry so soon, and even if they had they hadn't thought they'd get lost. If they weren't lost, they'd have bought some hair dye, and then found the closest fast food restaurant. Haruhi had mentioned them once, mentioning Mc Donalds and others.

Just the thought of food made Hikaru's stomach grumble painfully. He sat down on the stump next to his brother, leaning back against him. "Me to..."

If they hadn't been so tired and hungry, the twins would have thought the area they were in was like a painting. The grass was emerald and healthy, cut into by a gentle little stream that flowed down into the woods. Tall oaks made the forest somewhat dense. The sun was shrouded by the tall trees and the emerald spades that grew on them, casting shadows everywhere.

"Hikaru... I'm hungry." Kaoru mumbled at last, unable to stand the burning in his stomach any longer.

"Me to... But if we eat anything now," He trailed off slightly, not entirely wanting to say it.

"We wouldn't have lunch." Kaoru finished.

"Yeah." Hikaru mumbled back.

Glancing up, the older of the twins noted that it was just about noon. Right now, he could be at school eating lunch. The knowledge caused his stomach to burn again, insisting that he feed it. With a sigh, Hikaru squirmed from his backpack and opened it, pulling out two candy bars. Looking at them hard, he wished them to multiply, maybe split in half and form two more bars. Kaoru poked him, urging him to either hand over the food or put it away. He didnt like being teased.

With a final sigh, the older boy handed his brother the food. Kaoru snatched the candy bar and opened it quickly, biting off at least half of the candy bar with one bite. Food at last! Right now, the taste of almonds and peanuts was welcome. After all, hunger didnt necessarily care about taste, just filling the empty void that was a stomach. Once both of the candy bars had been devoured, exhaustion from walking around for hours settled in.

Yawning, Hikaru leaned back gently, his back hitting Kaoru's. "Lets go to sleep..."

The younger twin nodded sluggishly, and settled back to fall asleep.

_A huge village, blanketed in an eery fog and the dark night sky. Two girls stood in front of a tree, both gazing back blankly. A mad dash, and a glowing crimson, the sound of people in the distance. The mad beat of staffs on solid rock, chanting while horror soaked through, watching the peach turn ashen grey. A hole, and mass amounts of swaying, anguished bodies inside. _

_An innocent smile, and the words, "C'mon Hikaru..." seemingly echoing._

Waking quickly, the older twin shot forward, sweat beginning to develop on his forehead. In the sudden jolting movement, Kaoru fell back and woke with a start, rubbing his head slightly. Blinking awake, he looked around and remembered where he was before turning and looking at his disturbed brother.

"Hikaru, whats wrong? Why'd you wake me up?" The boy asked, yawning slightly.

Hikaru shook his head slowly, eyes still wide and fearful. It was only a dream. It was all just a very realistic dream. Thats all, he told himself. Turning, he forced a small smile, "N-Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"...Oh. What about?"

"I Dunno."

dum dumm dummm!!!!!! stupid idea i know XD this was written back before i really knew the twin's characters well, so please forgive me for any OOC ne.


	2. Chapter 2

aaaaaaaaaaand i return! nothing really happened last chapter, sorry. its was sorta like a prologue. this one will have more in it.

SPOILERS!!!

there are spoilers for everything fatal frame 2, and parts of ouran! so, if you dont like that, i advise you not to read.

so, here we go!

read onward if you would like ne.

lllllllll

They were walking again, and Hikaru thought he might scream for a moment. Nothing in this damned forest even resembled an exit! Kaoru was leading the way, and apparently unfazed by this. If he could, Hikaru would have swapped minds with his twin. He needed some of that inner peace right now.

Looking around, Kaoru paused and frowned deeply. He didnt know where they were. He didnt even know if they were still in Japan. Stupid he thought, there would have been an ocean if that was the case. Glancing back, he could see Hikaru pouting, as if he was a child begging for candy from his mother. Over the horizon were trees, and behind those were more trees. So many trees.

Maybe they could just wait to be rescued. Just wait for someone to call them in missing, and someone to say they had seen them enter the forest around six. Of course, no one would know if they had been in the forest at six. No one had been awake.

His legs ached. Kaoru stopped, pausing to get some feeling back in them. Hikaru did the same, only less calmly. He felt as if he were going to pass out. Nothing in the forest seemed to end, not even the trees. It was frightening to be honest.

"Lets rest now... I'm tired." Hikaru moaned.

Kaoru glanced back at him then at the trees and shrugged. "Sure, why not." he agreed.

They sat down on the green grass, glad it wasnt wet or muddy. Hikaru closed his eyes, trying to relieve the aching in them. How far had they gone? They couldn't have walked to far, right? But it felt like forever had passed. All he wanted to do was go home, screw their friends. Kaoru was the one that'd be upset, not him. When Hikaru opened his eyes, Kaoru wasn't sitting next to him any more. Standing up and looking around in panic, Hikaru glanced at the trees all around him.

"Hikaru... look at this butterfly." he heard his younger twin say.

Turning, he saw Kaoru walking slowly towards a butterfly, an enchanting crimson one. Every time it moved, so did Kaoru's eyes, as if hypnotized. After a moment of fluttering in a small circle, the butterfly fluttered off quickly away. Kaoru followed slowly at first, but then quickly. Hikaru wasted no time in following, catching up and grasping his twin's shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey, wait! Don't just go running off, we'll get lost!" he admonished.

Kaoru's eyes didnt leave the still departing insect's alluring crimson wings, his eyes tracing them even as they slowly disappeared into the dark forest. He didnt respond, just tugged away from Hikaru's grasp and dashed off after the teasing wings.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, following after his brother after a few seconds.

It wasn't hard to keep up with Kaoru, since they both had just about the same athletic abilities (because they were twins or not, he didnt know), but his erratic swerving was becoming hard to keep track of in the dense forest. As he ducked under a thick tree branch, the older twin couldnt understand what had gotten into the boy. Wasn't Kaoru supposed to be the mature and consistent one? He couldn't understand! They ran through the forest for a while it seemed, and Hikaru was forced to quit the race when he tripped over a large stone and fell.

"Ow..." he hissed as he lifted himself up, glowering at the stone. It wasn't a stone, but a statue, of what looked like a girl. Raising a slim eyebrow, he wondered why that was out here. It looked like a marker of some sort, but he didnt much care. Standing, he ran after the departing form of Kaoru's back, hissing in pain as his bruised leg protested strongly. Eventually he caught up to the boy, who was still running, eyes tracing the quick beats of wings that made the butterfly look like a glowing sphere.

Using as much strength as he could, Hikaru threw himself at Kaoru, tackling him to the ground. The younger twin's hand reached for the glowing insect, but after a moment he blinked in confusion.

"Ow... Hikaru, get off!" he demanded, twisting under the other boy's weight.

Narrowing his eyes, Hikaru replied, "No way! You'll run off again!"

"Run? When did I run off?" the redhead asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Hikaru blinked and replied, "Just now! Lookit, I've been chasing you so long its become dark! Wait..." he muttered, eyes wide. "Dark? But it wasn't even noon when we started running!"

"I dunno what your talking about, but get off. Your crushing me!"

To wrapped up in his ponderings, Hikaru did as told. Sitting up, Kaoru felt his back give a crack and winced. Glancing around, he spotted lights in the distance and sighed. At last, a city! He had no idea how this occurred, but however it had, it appeared it just saved them a bit of effort in looking for an exit now. Granted their faces would probably be all over on missing posters by tomorrow, they could probably get out of here by then.

"Hikaru, look! A city!" he said excitedly, pointing into the valley(1) below.

The older boy blinked and looked where Kaoru was pointing, eyes widening. "A city!" he echoed, standing quickly then sitting back down quickly once his leg gave a cry of agony.

Noting his brother's pained expression, Kaoru turned fully towards him and frowned deeply. "Hikaru? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... I just tripped while I was chasing you."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaoru wondered how bad exactly the "trip" had been. "Here, let me see." he said, gently grabbing the slightly curled up leg and pulling it closer to see what had happened in the trip. Hikaru muttered a protest, but was stopped when his pants leg was pushed up, drawing a hiss of pain from him. Kaoru winced at the hiss and the wetness that he felt almost instantly on his fingers. He couldn't see well without a flash light, but the moon gave enough light off the show glimmering blackness on the older twin's torn open leg.

"Hikaru, your bleeding!" he cried, eyes wide. "This is nothing? We need to get you help!"

"Its fine. Besides, since we'll be missing by tomorrow, neither of us can really show our faces in an hospital."

"But-!"

"I'll be fine Kaoru. For now, lets get to the city and I'll fix this up as best as I can. Besides, we have a first aid kit, so this wont get infected or anything."

At the assurance, Kaoru back down a bit, but he didnt like the fact that his brother was hurt bad and he couldn't do anything to help him. "Nothings broken?"

"Nah, just really sore. I can still move my leg." Hikaru replied, showing him by curling and uncurling his leg a bit. A bit more blood oozed from the gash.

"Okay okay, I get it, just stop. I dont want you bleeding to death!" Kaoru cried, sighing irritably.

Hikaru sighed, and sat up, standing up slower than before and shifting his weight to his right leg. He might limp, but the pain was stronger than his pride. He'd live with it. Kaoru stood up as well, putting an arm around Hikaru to help him walk, to which the other grumbled over.

"Little brothers shouldn't be helping their older brothers... thats so degrading."

"I'm only younger by a few minutes."

"Still..."

lllllllll

aaaaaaaand sa, i knows (nods) its different cause...well, who wants to read the same thing over and over again? if i just made everything the same, it'd get boring!!

1: i have no idea what it is... its prolly not a valley, buuut bear with me, please.


	3. Chapter 3

aaaaand its back. weeeeness

sorry i havent addressed any reviewers lately, i'll take the time to do so now.

_**RizaMustang24-**_ ah, thanks ne. to be honest, i didnt remember who kills who or anything, so i just went off of who would fit who best. kaoru kinda reminds me of sae, but yeah.

_**Noitavlas- **_did i spell it right?? ah, hope so. thank you very much (smile smile) meant alot to me.

_**passer-by- **_XD thanks as well.

_**Onigiri-**_ and thank you as well! i'm glad you like it (smile smile)

_**Mizu-Miha- **_sa?? i always wanted to play it, but as it is i can only watch the videos on youtube .. but still, glad to know i'm okay as is!

aaaaaaand to anyone who reviewed or not, thanks much (grins) i am truly grateful to you all!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand onto what you've all waited for! the next, slightly awkward, chapter. yaaaayy

After limping halfway down the inclined dirt pathway, Hikaru had just about given up on walking. However, due to Kaoru's insistence that they needed to get help, he kept limping. It was dark, but torches lit the pathway, and Hikaru wondered where this place was. Once down the pathway, Kaoru allowed them both a break, slumping onto the ground and sighing. The entire place was dark with small lanterns every so often, making the village gloomy. He grimaced. Where WAS this place?

"Mtired..." he heard Hikaru moan.

"Me to. Maybe someone will let us stay with them." he said to the older twin, smiling a little.

Weather he had seen the smile or not, the other twin leaned his head on Kaoru's shoulder, sighing. He missed home already... After what seemed like eternity, his younger twin nudged him, and he struggled to his feet, letting Kaoru help him. once up, they began a slow trek further into the sparingly lit village. They hadn't walked ten feet before Kaoru froze up. Hikaru, who wasn't able to limp far without the support of his twin, frowned and looked back.

"Hey, Kaoru, what gives?" he groaned, limping back and shaking his brother gently by the shoulders.

Kaoru didn't reply immediately, simply stood there, eyes darting around quickly. "Hikaru, I don't like this place."

Raising a slim eyebrow, the older boy replied, "Well neither do I, its old and dark and its creepy, but-"

"No, I mean...something isn't right."

"Huh?"

Shaking his head, Kaoru attempted to push back the smoggy feeling of unease and fear. "Something isn't right. Like...I don't know."

"You don't know." Hikaru restated, voice slightly higher up as the chilly dark began to feel overwhelming.

"No."

They stood there for a while, simply soaking in their surroundings. Indeed, Hikaru felt something was off as well. Even through his clothes, it felt cold, and the dark seemed to be palpable, as if it were actually a being. He didn't like it. Not at all. He felt almost like he was trespassing. Maybe this was owned by someone else, this ancient looking village. He shook Kaoru's shoulder, scared yet attempting to hide how his voice rose.

"M-Maybe we should go..."

Kaoru bit his lip, thinking. "We could. But, with your leg like that, we'd never make it."

"We could try...!"

The younger twin seemed to contemplate this, nibbling his lip in thought. As he waited for his brother to speak, Hikaru moved closer, needing warmth. This place hurt, in a way he couldn't quite describe. If he believed in things like that, he'd say it pulled at his soul harshly. But he didn't, so he wouldn't. Glancing around, he could swear he caught sight of someone in the distance.

At last, Kaoru spoke. "We can try..."

To say Hikaru was relieved to hear this was an understatement. He fought the urge to smile widely, because he knew this would take a hefty toll on Kaoru and himself just to get up the inclined pathway again. They began to hike back up, stumbling and panting from each other's weight and their own fatigue. Halfway up, they both realized they couldn't go on like this. Kaoru couldn't carry both their weight, and Hikaru couldn't walk well without Kaoru's help. They stopped, and Hikaru fought back the urge to cry.

"W-We cant k-keep this up Hikaru..." Kaoru panted, stopping and adjusting his grip on Hikaru's arm, which was slung over his shoulders.

"I-I know."

"What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

They couldn't leave. Hikaru's leg would get infected if it wasn't treated soon. It was bleeding badly enough that his sock and the inside of his shoe were soaked in the blood. They had to go back. Biting his lip, Kaoru glanced to the entrance, then to the gloomy, dark village. As much as he would like to keep going, they couldn't. With a heavy sigh, he turned them and they began to hike back down. The first house they saw once down, they knocked on, tired and sweaty and bloody.

"H-Hello?" Kaoru called softly, knocking once more. no answer.

"I wonder if anyone is even here..." Hikaru mumbled.

After a moment, Kaoru pushed the sliding door, and was surprised to find that it was open. With a wary glance around, he pushed it open further, and helped Hikaru limp through the threshold. Inside looked as if it had seen better days, with webs and dust coating any surface of the old Japanese house it could. If his sixth sense wasn't going off outside, then it most certainly was now. Looking around nervously, his eyes landed on a figure behind the wooden bars that went down the gap in the wall, and he almost couldn't move.

"Theres someone there..." he mumbled quietly, eyes never leaving the woman.

Hikaru bit his lip a little and followed his brother's gaze, and frowned. "What're you talking about?" he asked, annoyed.

Blinking, the younger twin frowned, glancing towards Hikaru then back at the woman, surprised to find that she was no longer there. "H-Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, the older boy nudged Kaoru. "Come on already...maybe we can find something or someone further inside."

"Should we take our shoes off?"

Glancing at the dusty and unsafe looking floor, Hikaru frowned. "I...don't think so."

Shrugging, Kaoru tugged his brother towards the door in front of him, gently pushing it open. If they thought the entry way was less than clean, then inside was worse. There were tears in the rice paper walls, and they were glad they hadn't taken off their shoes. Frowning, Hikaru glanced around.

"Ick." he said simply.

Laughing lightly at this, Kaoru stopped when he noted how wrong it sounded in such a gloomy place. The older redhead sighed, taking his arm away from Kaoru and stretching a little. This place looked deserted. Who would still be living in such a messy and unkept place? It was obvious no one was here, but would it be right to just take what they found? Even he had a conscience after all...

"It doesn't look like anyones here... Should we look through their things? But, then that'd be stealing, right? Or is it only stealing if the person still wants it...we need it more, I don't want to have my leg cut off if it gets infected. That'd suck. Kaoru, why're you so quiet?" he asked, annoyed at the lack of speech.

Turning, he noted Kaoru was still and his eyes were darting around quickly. He looked ill. Worry overcame Hikaru, and he shook his brother's shoulder gently. "Kaoru..-?" he stopped. Visions and voices began to pass through his mind, a panicked female voice, staticy low voices. Laughter and screaming, and finally, he pulled his hand roughly away from Kaoru, eyes wide, shocked and horrified at what he had seen. Collecting himself, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"K-Kaoru, what...?" he began, trembling a little, but not as badly as Kaoru was. It seemed his twin was still seeing and hearing things.

"That...I don't know, I just..." he took a deep breath as well, trying to calm himself. Hyperventilating wouldn't help them right now. Closing his eyes for a moment, the younger redhead looked at the entrance where the visions lead to. The cloth that hung from the door jam blew in a nonexistent wind, and he gulped. Hikaru followed the gaze and felt the blood drain from his face. Slowly, Kaoru took Hikaru's arm again, and tugged him towards the door with the cloth.

"K-Kaoru, what? No! You saw, didn't you?" Hikaru demanded, eyes wide.

Looking at his brother, the younger boy bit his lip. From what he had seen of the house so far, there was a flight of stairs and this door. If they didn't patch Hikaru's leg up, which had become worse as they entered such a unsanitary place, they couldn't climb any stairs, let alone a hill towards the exit for this village. Even though Hikaru knew this, he didn't want to go anywheres in this place. The vision left him shaken, and everything told him that it wasn't safe.

"Can't we check this room first, then there? Maybe theres something here." he said, trying not to show how scared he was. He was older after all, and a boy, he couldn't afford to seem like a scared puppy.

Thinking this over, Kaoru nodded. "Okay. We'll look here first."

dum dumm dummm!!!! (looks around) okay, so maybe its not an exact copy of the game, but that'd be sooo boring. and i'm sure anyone reading this prolly knows whats gonna happen. well, maybe. if i keep messing with scenes and the like, it prolly wont end like the game. anywho! pardon my crappy knowledge of old japanese homes, i know what they look like just...not what half the stuffs called (sweatdrop) i dont even know half the names for things in my own time, so please forgive meeeee all of the super smart japanese otaku's


End file.
